Texting
by Storybook Sayo
Summary: Leo found a way to text without monsters and evil people knowing. Set during the Trials of Apollo.


Leo had found a way to text without alerting monsters, and without the Triumvirate knowing (without Nero knowing). The demigods decide to use this new forum.

 _Leo has entered the chat room._

 _Leo has invited Jason, Piper, Percy, Hazel, Annabeth and Frank to the chat room._

 **Leo** : Hello, peeps!

 _Percy has entered chat room._

 **Percy** : Wassup, bro?

 **Leo** : Nothing much. Except I got this new quest with Apollo

 **Percy** : Cool! What's it about?

 **Leo** : idk wasn't paying attention. :

 _Jason has entered the chat room._

 **Jason** : Hello.

 **Percy** : Sup, bro?

 **Jason** : Hey, Percy.

 **Leo** : Haven't seen you in a long time, dude!

 **Jason** : Leo! This is so cool. Thanks for inventing it!

 **Leo** : No problem, dude

 _Annabeth has entered the chat room._

 **Annabeth** : Hi guys

 **Jason** : Hi!

 **Percy** : Sup, wise girl

 **Annabeth** : the sky, seed weed brain

 **Percy** : lol

 **Leo** : ooooh

 **Annabeth** : oh, shush. We all ship Caleo, you know

 **Leo** : Caleo?

 **Jason** : Leo and Calypso

 **Percy** : ooooh

 _Piper has entered the chat room._

 **Piper** : Hi

 **Annabeth** : Hi Piper

 **Percy** : Hey

 **Jason** : Hey Pipes, we were just talking about Leo and Calypso

 **Annabeth** : Caleo 4evr

 **Piper** : ikr 3

 **Percy** : Caleo sitting on a dragon KISSING

 **Annabeth** : Percy, shut up

 _Hazel has entered the chat room._

 _Frank has entered the chat room._

 **Frank** : Hey guys

 **Hazel** : hello

 **Percy** : hey peeps

 **Leo** : and the seven r here!

 **Hazel** : Leo, that is not how you write the word "are"

 **Piper** : Hazel, when you text, you abbreviate words

 **Annabeth** : Yes, Hazel. The word "you" is spelled "u" and "are" is "r"

 **Percy** : I don't know is idk

 **Jason** : why do you guys use that? I don't

 **Leo** : it's faster

 **Piper** : ya

 **Annabeth** : so... Wassup?

 **Frank** : everything is good at camp Jupiter

 **Hazel** : Yes, everything is doing ok.

 **Percy** : great :)

 **Leo** : but of a crisis at CHB

 **Annabeth** : the usual

 **Percy** : yup

 **Piper** : but the war is over...

 **Percy** : I forgot u guys weren't here before the 2nd war

 **Annabeth** : yup. Even between the wars, at the peaceful time, there was always troubled

 **Percy** : duh

Hazel: ok...

 **Frank** : so what happened

 **Leo** : nothin' much Apollo is a human

 **Percy** : and his "friend" Meg is the step-daughter of Nero

 **Leo** : who wants to take over the world with some other dudes

 **Percy** : and owns Triumvirate

 **Leo** : that is a company

 **Percy** : dat helps him take over the world

 **Leo** : so, that is all

 **Percy** : :)

 **Piper** : ok...

 **Jason** : should we come help?

 **Frank** : I could ask Reyna.

 **Percy** : don't

 **Leo** : ya

 **Annabeth** : now dat we r connected, there should be something happening there soon, anyway

 **Hazel** : true

 **Piper** : so, we shouldn't help?

 **Percy** : Piper, there will probably be a problem at CJ (camp Jupiter) soon enough

 **Leo** : CJ? Nice dude

 **Percy** : thx bro

 **Frank** : gotta go, guys. Gotta have a meeting with Reyna. Same time tomorrow?

 **Annabeth** : ok.

 _Frank has left the chat room._

 **Piper** : Bye guys, gotta study for the test 2morrow

 _Piper has left the chat room._

 **Hazel** : Good bye. I need to talk to Dakota about the issue of the fauns...

 **Percy** : Bye peeps who left.

 _Hazel has left the chat room._

 **Leo** : so

 **Percy** : what do u wanna do?

 **Annabeth** : I gotta go talk 2 Malcolm about the new architectural design of the shrines that Jason wants to build, and where to build a house for Festus.

 **Percy** : bye wise girl

 _Annabeth has left the chat room._

 **Jason** : I gotta go help Piper, she is calling me

 **Leo** : bye bro

 **Jason** : bye

 _Jason has left the chat room._

 **Percy** : Leo

 **Leo** : Percy

 **Percy** : what do u wanna talk about

 **Leo** : idk

 **Percy** : ...

 **Leo** : um

 **Percy** : hey r u in your cabin?

 **Leo** : yes...

 **Percy** : wanna talk in real life?

 **Leo** : maybe

 **Percy** :...

 **Leo** : ok, perhaps

 **Percy** : -_-

 **Leo** : fine, come

 **Percy** : :)

 _Percy has left the chat room._

 _Leo has left the chat room._


End file.
